The application requests continued support of the Minority Based CCOP at the University of South Alabama. The grant has provided support of the administrative and data management of cancer treatment protocols and cancer control programs at the University of South Alabama where one-half of our patients are from minority populations. Cancer treatment protocols are mostly associated with either the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) or the Pediatric Oncology Group (POG). However, we are initiating treatment studies with the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast Program (NSABP) with patients for whom there is not an available protocol. Cancer prevention trials have been undertaken with NSABP, MD Anderson Cancer Center (MSKCC) and we have established affiliation with the University of Rochester for this purpose. We are a participant in the Breast Cancer Prevention Trial (BCPT) and have been accepted as a participant in the Prostate Cancer Prevention Trial (PCPT). A program was established to ascertain reasons for diminished participation of minority groups in cancer prevention and control projects. This is being done with the assistance of the Sickle - Cell Disease Association of the Gulf Coast and the University of South Alabama Comprehensive Sickle Cell Center. Measurements are being made of responses to advertisements and direct mailings in both caucasian and African American populations which have been paired for different socioeconomic levels. Direct surveys are in progress by interview to determine reason for participation or lack of participation in these groups. To date, our data suggests that minority women of an age to be eligible for the BCPT have a distrust of institutions and research and possess a fatalistic attitude regarding cancer prevention and control. The University of South Alabama Medical Center (USAMC) is the only University hospital within a 150 mile radius on the Gulf Coast. It serves southern Alabama, southern Mississippi and the panhandle of Florida. It is the only hospital in the region willing and capable of providing oncologic care for patients regardless of payment capability. Minority populations include African Americans, American Indians and immigrants from Vietnam and Cambodia. The USAMC has 800 beds and 32 beds are in a designated adult oncology unit. Approximately 550 new cancer patients are seen yearly at this facility and subsequently followed in the Cancer Center following discharge. Data from all cancer patients are entered into a patient log and this information is shared with NCI.